Divergent: Tobias POV
by trisgracefray
Summary: "It's just a stupid crush," He mumbled. Never had he told a bigger lie. It was more than that. So much more than that. She made him feel alive. She made him feel free. She made him feel like he'd finally, after all these years, woken up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Dauntless**

Hi! So as you can tell from the title, this is basically Divergent in Tobias' POV starting out the night before choosing day. Enjoy!

* * *

Tobias hated choosing day.

Whenever he thought about it, he needed a drink. And even though tomorrow marks the anniversary of his of decision to leave Abnegation and his father, the memory still brings a bitter taste to his mouth.

"How many transfers do you think there will be this year?" his best friend, Zeke asks while digging through the fridge for a beer.

Tobias shrugs, wanting to move on from this topic and talk about something else. But knowing his friend, the more Tobias showed his discomfort, the more it was pressed. "Hopefully not too many. I don't feel like babysitting 50 kids for three weeks."

"Uriah wouldn't tell me his results." He says. "But I'm almost sure that he's a dauntless. I don't know what mom would do if he was anything else."

Uriah is Zeke's little brother, and he is choosing tomorrow. Tobias is almost certain that Uriah is Divergent, with another aptitude for Candor. Being his initiation instructor, Tobias is more than ready to protect his friend's brother from the Erudite government if the time comes.

"I'll ask him." Tobias smirks. "He's always liked me more, anyway."

"Oh shut up, Stiff." Zeke laughs. The nickname makes Tobias smile as he takes a sip from his bottle. "Or I'll force you on another double date."

He rolls his eyes, looking over at the framed picture of Him, Zeke, and Zeke's girlfriend, Shauna. The two have been dating for about a year and Shauna is one of Tobias' best friends. He'd taught her how to fight, how to master simulations, and even made Zeke realize that the girl of his dreams was right there in front of him. Uriah wouldn't stop calling him cupid for months.

"That wouldn't be so bad. It would be like initation all over again." During their initiation, Zeke dragged Tobias along on so many double dates that he couldn't even remember them all. They'd always end the same, with Zeke making out with the girl he brought and Tobias either being slapped, kicked, or punched, all depending on the level of harshness of his words.

He didn't mean to offend the girls, some things just came out that were incredibly rude or overly insensitive. Zeke would laugh at him every time.

"I'm still not fully convinced that you're straight." Zeke grins.

Tobias shrugs, a smile playing on his lips, the anticipation of tomorrow finally receding, "Neither am I."

* * *

Every screen in the pit was all turned to one channel- the choosing ceremony. It was almost halfway over, and in about thirty minutes the first jumper, Dauntless born or a transfer, would hit the net and start the initiation process for the year.

"I think it will be one of yours today, Four." Lauren, the other initiate instructor said to him.

Lauren was tall, with crazy hair and an arm filled of tattoos. Tobias considered them friends, but he was almost sure that she was in love with him. "How are you so sure?" He asked.

She smiled, happy that he was in a better mood this year. Last year, he was a grumpy dick to everyone that even tried to hold a conversation with him. To his defense, though, it had only been a year since he left Abnegation. And back then; talking about choosing day was like squeezing a lemon on a fresh cut.

"Just a guess." She said.

She was right. Before he knew it, a gray blur dropped through the gap of the two buildings and into the net without a sound. No scream, no squeak, no… nothing.

"Holy shit, a Stiff!" Someone shouted. Besides that comment the entire crowd was silent, unusual for a first jumper.

Tobias was grinning. Finally another Abnegation transfer was in this place with him.

He shook his head as he made his way to the net, wiping any sign of happiness off his face. Within seconds, he was transformed into Four- Dauntless protégé.

Tobias caught her before she fell off the side of the net and smacked into the floor. She was frail and bony, with blonde hair and bright gray-blue eyes. Everything in him deflated. She would not make it here. She was too small, no muscle. And if stage one rankings didn't put her with the Factionless, surly the Dauntless compound and it's citizens would send her running.

He picks her up off the net and sets her on the floor. She huffs out a mumbled "thank you" as she looks up at him.

"Can't believe it," Lauren chuckles. "A Stiff? First to jump? Unheard of."

Again, she was right. Even _he_ didn't jump first. And the last Abnegation-Dauntless transfer before him was over ten years ago.

Tobias suddenly felt protective over the girl. Since they were from the same faction, he wanted her to find success here. "There's a reason she left them, Lauren." He called, voice deep. "What's your name?"

"Um…" She hesitates and Tobias' bravado loosens a little. A small smile plays on his lips as he understands what she is thinking. Changing his name was one of the best things he has ever done to separate himself from his past.

"Think about it," He whispers gently to her. "You don't get to pick again."

 _A new place. A new name. You can be remade here._ Those were the same words that his initiation instructor, Amar said to him. He would never forget it.

"Tris." The girl says firmly.

Tobias wanted to smile, the name fitted her well.

"Tris," Lauren repeats, grinning. "Make the announcement, Four."

"First jumper- Tris!" He yells across the room. The crowd cheers and pumps their fist in the air as another person drops into the net with a scream.

He sets his hand on Tris' lower back instinctively and says, "Welcome to Dauntless."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Careful, Tris

 **omg you guys this story already has nine followers wtffff.**

* * *

When all the initiates had jumped off the net and entered the compound, Lauren and Tobias led them down a small, narrow hallway.

"This is where we divide." Lauren shouts loudly, the echo of the path making her voice have more volume than necessary. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume _you_ don't need a tour of the place."

She smiles and beckons them to follow her. Tobias' group stay put and watch the others walk away. "Most of the time I work in controls, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor." He says to them. "My name is Four."

It doesn't surprise him when a Candor transfer scoffs and asks, "Four? Like the number?"

"Yes." He says, keeping his voice low and intimidating. "Is there a problem?"

The girl shakes her head. "No."

"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will learn to love. It-"

The girl snickers again. "The Pit? Clever name."

Tobias walks up to her and leans in so close he can see the pulse racing in her neck. "What's your name?"

She visibly gulps. "Christina."

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction." He hisses. Tobias hates this part of initiation. He wants to teach kids how to protect themselves, not scare the daylights out of them. He knows it must be done, though. Without their respect, he'd accomplish nothing. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods as he turns around.

"What a jerk." He hears her whisper to Tris. He can only roll his eyes and hope that Tris doesn't agree.

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at." The Stiff replies. He smiles to himself as he opens the door that leads to the Pit.

He watches the initiates take it in. He remembers the first time he saw it, how breathtaking it was. He can only hope that they feel the same way.

"If you follow me," Tobias ushers them away from the door and to the sound of the rushing water. "I'll show you the chasm."

Instead of looking over the side of the cliff, he finds that his eyes cling to Tris. She walks all the way to the edge and he has to bite his tongue to keep from shouting at her. _You could fall! And die! I don't want you to die!_ Her eyes light up as she glances over the drop. The sight of her brings a pang to his stomach.

Snapping out of his trance and looking away from her, he shouts to the group again. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again." Tobias pauses, thinking about Amar. Jeanine Matthews killed him, he knew. All because he wasn't able to conceal his divergence in simulations. "You've been warned."

Tobias leads them away from the chasm and to the cafeteria. He finds an empty table after getting his food and sits down, not bothering to look for Zeke or Shauna. Zeke has a shift in controls, which should be over soon, and Shauna has a three-day patrol cycle set up by the fence.

Before he knew it, four initiates were sitting down beside him, Tris, Christina, and two other transfer boys that he didn't know the names of. He doesn't know why they chose to sit beside him, but as he looks around the room, his table is the only one with seats left.

They sit in a tension filled silence until Tris picks up her hamburger patty with a fork, unsure of what it is. He remembers, vaguely, doing the same thing two years back. Only no one was there to help him figure it out.

He smiles at her, passing the bottle of ketchup. "It's beef. Put this on it."

Christina's eyes go wide. "You've never had a hamburger before?"

"No." Tris says. "Is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food." I say.

"Why?" She questions. Tobias wants to roll his eyes. Has she ever read a book? Or _met_ a member of the Abnegation? Or been outside her house at all, Tobias wondered. One of the main reasons he hates the Candor so much, besides their need to say everything on their mind, is their inability to except other's way of life. It's like they refuse to learn about different factions or different ideas. Even the Erudite are capable of that.

Tris just shrugs. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." An exact line from the faction manifesto. Tobias knew it by heart, too.

Christina cringes at Tris' words. "No wonder you left."

"Yeah," Tris laughs, rolling her eyes. "It was just because of the food."

The corner of Tobias' mouth twitches as he tries to hide his smile. Tris looks at him, briefly, before sheepishly turning her eyes back to her tray.

He is about to say something else when a hush falls over the room. Looking to the door, he sees Eric walking toward his table.

"Who's that?" Christina asks him.

Tobias sighs, dreading the conversation about to come his way. "His name is Eric. He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously? But he's so young."

Tobias gives her a grave look and watches as Christina shrinks down in her chair. "Age doesn't matter here."

He could tell what her next question was going to be: _Then what does matter?_ But he didn't trust himself to share his opinion to that answer. Cruelty, menace, and loyalty to Jeanine Matthews, is what matters. It was three things he didn't have, three things he didn't _want_ to have. It was the reason he wasn't a leader right now.

"Well," A voice chirps. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric asks, referring to Christina and Tris. The two other boys were long gone. It seems they had found a table with the Dauntless-borns.

"This is Tris and Christina."

Eric grins wickedly, the piercing in his lips stretching the skin. It makes Tobias want to squirm. "Ooh, a Stiff."

Tobias clenches his fist to keep from ripping the rings out of Eric's mouth savagely. Tris visibly shifts in her seat. "We'll see how long you'll last." He smirks at her. Tris observes the uneaten hamburger on her plate.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" He asks him, turning his attention away from the two transfers.

Tobias lifts his shoulder, keeping his mouth in a firm line. "Nothing, really." He lies, thinking about his alternative response. _Just planning on telling every Abnegation leader about your war plans against them. Oh! And leaving Dauntless to become Factionless because our government is a piece of shit._

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up," Eric says. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

Tobias looks at him for a few seconds before responding. He knew he needed to make his words sting- to keep Eric away from him. And Tobias knew exactly what to say, "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

Eric flinches so quickly that Tobias wouldn't have seen it unless he was looking for it. "So he wants to give you a job."

"So it would seem." Tobias says, trying not to look smug. He's not sure it's working.

"And you aren't interested?"

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well," Eric says, clapping his hands together. "Let's hope he gets the point, then." Without another word, he spins on his heel and walks away.

The table stays silent for a few moments. Tris is the first to speak. "Are you two… friends?"

"We were in the same initiate class," he says. Wanting to make them both wary of Eric from the start, he decides to tell them about his faction background. "He transferred from Erudite."

Tris' eyes light up and her posture sits a little straighter. "Are you a transfer too?"

Tobias grits his teeth irritably. "I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions," He says coldly. "Now I've got Stiffs, too?"

He hates using the slang against her, knowing that it strikes a nerve to every member of Abnegation, but he has to keep the personal questions at bay.

"It must be because you're so approachable," She says flatly. Christina chokes on her drink. "You know, like a bed of nails."

He stares at her, and she doesn't look away. The blue in her eyes is bright and red flushes her cheeks. He is at a loss for words. After a few seconds, he decides on two. "Careful, Tris." He knows that if she keeps talks like that to the wrong person, she could find herself at the bottom of the chasm. Challenging authority used to be considered brave in Dauntless, now it's considered 'A violation of faction loyalty.'

He hears Zeke's voice call his name from across the cafeteria. He stands, taking one last look at the Abnegation girl opposite from him and then turns to walk to his friend.

"So that's the Stiff everyone is talking about, huh?" Zeke asks when Tobias reaches him, pointing to the table he came from.

Tobias steals a bite of cake off Zeke's plate. He slaps his hand away. "Yeah. She jumped first. Her name is Tris."

Zeke raises his eyebrows. "I heard. That's incredible. Better than you, my friend."

Tobias rolls his eyes.

"She's pretty, too." Zeke says, nudging his friend's foot under the table.

Tobias finds himself nodding in agreement without thinking. Because Tris _is_ pretty, he thinks. Not by Dauntless standards, with curved hips and a slim waist, but in the way that she draws attention only to the ones willing to look.

"Don't do anything stupid, Four." Zeke warns.

Tobias glares at his friend. "Zeke, stop."

Putting his hands up in surrender, Zeke smiles. Tobias eventually does, too.

* * *

 **please review! i really want know what you guys think:))**

 **-riley**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shauna

 **i just reread divergent and the Four book i'm such fourtris trash**

* * *

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." Tobias shouts over the wind from the rooftop. He hates it up here. The height makes him weak at the knees, but he doesn't let it show. He might not have the all-embracing amount of arrogance that most of the Dauntless do, but he has enough pride to not let his annoying fear show.

He presses a gun into each of the initiates palm mechanically, his eyes studying them. "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that.

"Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time." He knows that the Erudite transfers, Will, Myra, and Edward will excel at stage one with ease. They were taught from birth to watch, learn, and then act. Stage two, however, is something that you cannot prepare or study for, and only the small few are able to conquer it with little difficultly.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear," He says, quoting the Dauntless manifesto from memory. Although the current leaders don't believe in these things, he does. And he wants to make sure that future members of the faction do, too. "Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primary physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primary mental."

"But what…" Peter, a Candor transfer, yawns through words. "What does firing a gun have to do with… bravery?"

Tobias marches over to the boy angrily and flips the gun in his hand, presses the barrel to Peter's forehead, and clicks a bullet into place. Peter's mouth freezes, mid-yawn. "Wake. Up." Tobias snaps. "You are holding a loaded gun, you _idiot_. Act like it."

Lowering the gun, he pulls away from Peter. Tobias is surprised that the boy doesn't have anything smart to say, considering he was raised in Candor. But his mouth stays shut and his cheeks flush red.

"And to answer your question… you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." Walking to the end of the row, he turns on his heel. "This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me."

Tobias faces the wall with targets on it. Moving his feet apart, he holds the gun with both hands, and fires. The bullet leaves a black hole through the center of the target.

After he demonstrates a few more shots, each one hitting the center, the initiates turn to their own targets and start firing.

A few minutes pass and every single one of them has hit the target - except for Tris. Tobias watches her studiously. Her feet are together, not shoulder width apart like they should be. And the recoil of each shot sends her flinching back. He bites his lip with disapproval. Continuing to observe her, he sees Will say something to Tris that he can't her. She must not appreciate it, because she grits her teeth, spreads her feet, and fires again. This times the bullet hits the edge of the target. Tobias smiles and turns away.

When he releases them for lunch, He has to write evaluation journals for each transfer. Max thinks it's a good idea to log what each of them are good at so they choose the best job available. Tobias thinks it's knows, along with anyone, that your rank Determines your job.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he walks in immediately gets to work.

 _Transfer Journals: Initiation Day 2_

 _Edward: Picks up skills very easily. Strong, fast, does what he is told. Will be a top ranking initiate._

 _Peter: Loud, doesn't respect authority. Strong, intimidating._

 _Christina: Also loud. Doesn't know when to shut up. Tall and quick. Fired a gun with ease._

 _Tris: Small, frail. Probably will not pass stage one._

Tobias pauses, hating that he said that about her. He knows that she will make it all the way through, but how can he justify his faith in her? _Her eyes hold strength and courage?_ What a joke. He decides to just leave it and let everyone underestimate her.

When he finishes, he meets the initiates back in the training room. He sees most of them eyeing the punching bags hanging from the ceiling. "As I said this morning, next thing you will learn is how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges-which you will need, if you intend to survive in Dauntless.

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other. So I suggest that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

Tobias demonstrates a few punches, naming each one as his hands hit the punching bag. When he is finished, the transfers immediately get to work.

Tobias watches as Edward's bag rocks back and forth on the chain with each blow. "Who taught you how to fight?" He asks him.

Edward stops, grinning up at his instructor with pride. "My dad was from Dauntless."

Tobias nods, giving him a tight smile and a pat on the shoulder. Moving down the line to Peter, he notices that he doesn't have the same rhythm that Edward does, but there is no doubt that he has done this many times before -probably from fights with other faction members. Tobias remembers being in school and watching the Candor and Dauntless fight over petty things in the lunchroom. His father called the Dauntless barbaric, but Tobias used to dream about being able to protect himself like the Dauntless do.

He doesn't say anything to Peter but keeps walking, helping each initiate with their stance and movement.

Eventually he stops in front of Tris and watches her. Because of her lack of strength, the bag doesn't move much when she hits hit. "You don't have much muscle," He says to her, she gives him a sideways glance. "Which means you're better off using your knees and elbows." Taking another step toward her, he presses his hand to her stomach. He feels her inhale sharply and he has to close his eyes for a second to keep his mind on track. "Never forget to keep tension here." He says in a low voice. His hand feels like it's on fire, but he doesnt want to pull away.

Her eyes are wide and bright blue, staring up at him. He is easily six inches taller than her, maybe more. He shakes his head dismissing the thought. Tobias knows that touching her- any of his initiates-like that is careless and inappropriate. Pulling his hand off of her stomach and walking away, he notices she stops working for a few moments. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to hide a smile.

* * *

"I had a shift in controls this afternoon." Zeke says to Tobias, taking a bite of his hamburger. The cafeteria is mostly empty because it's so late, almost eleven o' clock.

"I would hope so, Zeke. I mean that is your job." Tobias grins at his friend and watches him roll his eyes.

" _What I mean_ is that I saw something very interesting go down in the training room."

Tobias stiffens, knowing what is about to be said. "And it was?"

"I saw you get a little handsy with the Stiff." Zeke smirks.

Tobias groans. "I was just helping her with combat training." He lies.

Grinning, Zeke nods his head in amusement. "Mmhm. I know you've been busy with initiation so you haven't been to the control room lately, but did you know Erudite updated our camera systems last week? The image is so clear; you can see _everything_ that's going on. We got sound, too, Four! Nothing gets passed us anymore!" Zeke smirks, "Keep tension here? Good one, buddy."

"Have I ever told you that I hate you?" Tobias deadpans. Zeke chuckles. "Seriously. You are Satan."

"But I'm your only friend. So you're stuck with me."

"I have Shauna. And Lauren and I are kind of friends." He protests.

Zeke laughs. "Shauna is my girlfriend, Four. If we were to break up, you could only pick one of us. Therefore, you only have one friend. And Lauren isn't your friend. She just wants to bang you. It doesn't count."

Tobias rolls his eyes. "I'd pick Shauna. She's way nicer than you. And she doesn't make fun of me."

As if on cue, she walks through the door. "Guess who got off patrols early!" She shouts, the sound echoing through the empty cafeteria.

"Hey, baby." Zeke says, kissing her cheek when she reaches their table. "We were just talking about you."

Tobias remembers when they first got together. They couldn't keep their hands off each other; Kissing and hugging in public all the time. It made Tobias, with his Abnegation roots, so uncomfortable that he would ditch them for the peace of his apartment. But now, a year into the relationship, they act more like best friends than a couple. And he loves them both so much it makes his heart ache. He honestly doesn't know what he would do if they broke up.

"About?" She questions, lifting her eyebrows up flirtatiously at Zeke.

Tobias watches them with a pit in his stomach. Part of him wishes, with a pinch of desperation, that he had someone to be with in the way that those two are. To be able to open up and trust and love someone without any walls or secrets. The thought fills him up with the feeling of hopelessness. He's never felt anything like what Shauna describes. The butterflies, the sparks when you touch, the complete head spinning affect whenever you think about them.

Well, he's never felt anything like that until a certain Abnegation transfer jumped off a roof. But he'd never admit it, especially to either of them.

"Do you know how Lynn is doing?" Shauna asks, a hint of sadness in her eyes. Lynn is Shauna's little sister. Tobias knows that they used to get along a lot better than they do now. And he knows that Lynn is going through some things. That's what Shauna has told him, anyway. He wishes that there were something that he could do to help. But he doesn't have any siblings, and his knowledge on the female brain is definitely lacking.

Tobias looks at his friend, trying to give good news. "Well I'm not in charge of the Dauntless-borns, but Lauren told me that she's doing well so far. I saw she shaved her head."

Zeke snorts with laughter. Shauna glares at him. "She told me she was tired of being seen as weaker because she looked like a girl. So, instead of proving that girls can be strong and dealing with the misogynistic assholes like every other Dauntless female, she decided to shave her head!" She shouts, on the verge of tears.

Rubbing Shauna's back comfortingly, Zeke meets Tobias' eyes across the table. "Is there something else that's bothering her? Something you aren't telling me, Shauna?" Zeke asks gently.

Seeing Zeke like this, sensitive and gentle, is a foreign sight to Tobias. It makes him smile.

She sniffles, pushing her hair behind her ears. "I found these journals under her bed at mom's place. I read the first one, you know, like any one of us would, right?"

 _No_. Tobias thinks. _I wouldn't. That doesn't seem right._

"Don't look at me like that, Ezekiel!" She wines. "You don't understand. Something was… _is_ going on with her and I didn't know what it was. I had to read them. Mom was planning on taking her to a psychiatrist it's so bad."

"What did they say, Shauna?" Tobias asks, referring to the journals.

Her lip wobbles and a tear is caught in her eye. When she blinks, it rolls slowly down her cheek. "She's in love with Marlene. She's _gay_ , Four."

Tobias grew up in a religous home. Him and his dad would pray before every meal and anytime Marcus saw something he thought was sinful, like gay people hugging or kissing or holding hands, he wasn't afraid to complain about it. Tobias still belives in God, but he's never taken much time to think about people like Lynn. He mostly thinks it isn't any of his buisness.

"Is that a problem?" Zeke asks.

Shauna clenches her jaw. "No. I don't care! It's just I wish she would have told me. I've always been there for her! You know? And what am I supposed to tell Hec?"

Heck, or Hector, is their little brother. He's almost eleven and worships the ground Tobias walks on.

"If it's not a problem, don't tell him. And why don't you just talk to Lynn? You'll have to tell her that you read her journals, which she'll probably be mad at you for. But it will be worth it. And if she's struggling as much as you say she is, she needs someone to talk to. You're her sister, Shauna. She loves you." Tobias says, surprising himself. He doesn't know where that came from.

"Damn, Stiff." Zeke says.

Shauna looks up at him, water covering her cheeks. She doesn't say anything. She doesn't have to. He knows that he just helped her more than he could comprehend.

"I need a drink." She says after a while.

Zeke grins while Tobias shakes his head. "I have training tomorrow. That's probably not a good idea."

"C'mon, Four!" Zeke begs.

Standing up from the table, Tobias fishes for his apartment key in his pocket. "Sorry. You two have fun, okay?"

They both nod and watch him leave. When he gets to his apartment, he slips off his boots, collapses on his bed, and falls asleep easily.

* * *

 **This chapter is so long omg**

 **Lynn being gay was such a big part of Insurgent for me so i really want to touch on it more:)**

 **Review!**

 **-Riley**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sadistic Erudites

 **IT'S DECEMBER OMG**

* * *

"Since there is an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today." Tobias says, stepping away from the chalkboard. He looks over at Tris. The space beside her name is blank.

Eric wanted her to face Edward first. Tobias made sure that didn't happen. "She'll be knocked out in seconds." He told him. "Put her against an equal opponent or don't let her fight at all."

Eric agreed, reluctantly.

The first fight is Will and Al. Tobias's perdicts that Al will win, but usually the first fight doesn't go as planned. Nobody ever knows what to do or how to move.

The fight goes on for about five minutes, neither boy knowing when to hit or where to block. He sees Eric shift impatiently beside him. Tobias knows how impatient he is. An outburst should be coming soon…

"Do you think this is some kind of leisure activity? Should we break for nap-time? Fight each other!"

"But…" Al straightens, putting his hands down and facing the two instructors. "Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?"

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue." Eric says.

Tobias steps forward, hating the new policies of initiation. "According to Dauntless rules, one of you could also concede."

Eric narrows his eyes at Tobias. "According to the _old_ rules. In the _new_ rules, no one concedes."

Tobias resists the urge to roll his eyes. "A brave man acknowledges the strength of others."

"A brave man never surrenders."

The two stare at each other for a long moment. Tobias is reminded of how much he hates Eric. He _hates_ him. He hates how sadistic he is. He hates how he has turned initiation into a blood bath. He hates how he is just a lifeless pawn used for the Erudite's disposal. He hates everything about him.

"This is ridiculous." A deep voice says from across the ring. Al. "What is the point of beating him up? We're from the same faction!"

"Oh, you think it's going to be that easy?" Will laughs, white teeth flashing. "Go on. Try to hit me, slowpoke."

Al throws a punch, which Will dodges. Again, Al tries to swing at him. Will ducks...again, the punch missing him by a hair. Frustrated, he makes a noise that reminds Tobias of a grizzly bear and grabs Will by his shirt collar. He punches him once and Will is immediately a dead weight, collapsing to the ground.

"Get him up," Eric says, smiling cruelly.

Tobias turns to the chalkboard and circles Al's name. Victory.

He feels all eyes on him as he walks into the ring and throws him over his shoulder. Tobias drags him out of the room and into the hallway. Will comes to about halfway to the infirmary. "I just got knocked out with one punch. _God_."

"Can you walk?" Tobias asks, setting him down.

Will only groans, almost slipping out of his instructors grip.

"Guess not." Tobias huffs, readjusting his hold on the boy and carrying him further down the corridor.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tobias shouts, pinning Eric against the training room wall. All of the initiates are at lunch, thankfully. Tobias' anger fueled him all the way here and he doesn't think he would have been able to contain his rage even if they were in the room.

Eric just smirks. "She gave up. She needed to prove that she was Dauntless."

"She proved she was Dauntless when she cut her hand and poured her blood on the coals at the choosing ceremony! She proved she was Dauntless by jumping off a roof! Jumping off a train! Making Christina dangle off the chasm railing doesn't make her brave. You could have _killed_ her, Eric." Tobias growls, slamming Eric's head into the stone wall.

"Giving up is not an option anymore, _Tobias._ " Eric spits his real name out like venom, reminding Tobias that he knows his past. Eric figured out Tobias' name during their initiation. He read the article about Marcus' cruelty and matched the name to a face. Eric used it as leverage against him for a long time, until Tobias was sick of it. He finally kicked him in the head so hard that he got a concussion. Eric didn't say anything about it for a long time, but lately he's been bringing it up more; probably because Max is boosting his bravado as a leader. In moments like this, Tobias wishes he had taken Max's offer. It's too late now, Tobias knows.

He slams Eric's head into the wall again. "If you do something like this again, I will not hesitate to rip every single one of those piercing in your lip out. Now get _out_ off my training room."

Eric laughs. "Is that a threat? Who taught you such language? It couldn't have been your Stiff family." Tobias clenches his jaw, feeling his teeth grind together in the back his mouth. "Or... I guess it could have been. We both know what your daddy is capable of." He smirks.

Tobias doesn't remember deciding to punch him in the nose, but his fist moves anyway. Eric moans and Tobias has to bite his lip to not cry out. One of his piercings is lodged into his split knuckle. He resists the urge to scream as he pulls it out of his skin. His hand stings and whenever he moves his hand he feels a new wave of pain roll in.

Eric pauses for a few moments, tears brimming his eyes. _That must have hurt him,_ He thinks, _so much more than it hurt me_.

"People think you are so brave, Tobias, because you only have four fears." Blood gushes from his nose and his lip. "But I know better. I've seen videos of you in your fear landscape. During initiation, I heard you crying in your bunk. _You are nothing but a coward_."

Tobias can't take it anymore. His anger is released like a spring as he leaps into action. He punches him in the jaw and Eric falls to the floor with a groan. "Don't forget how I kicked in your tooth during initiation. I'd stop talking, unless you want to lose another."

* * *

When Tobias walks into the training room the next morning, it only takes one glance at the chalkboard to know how Eric plans to get his revenge for last nights assault. Tris' name is written beside Peter's.

"What is this? We talked about putting her against someone equal." He whispers to Eric. He knows it's no use, though.

"You are lucky I didn't report you to Max, Eaton. I don't know what your deal is with the Stiff, but she's fighting Peter." Eric says, glancing around the room. Tris meets Tobias' gaze with dread filled eyes.

Tobias looks away, knowing there is nothing he can do.

Molly and Edward fight first and Tobias zones out. He doesn't care enough to watch. Eric circles Edward's name on the board when the fight is over.

"Tris and Peter! You're up!" Eric shouts.

The Stiff enters the arena light on her feet. _Maybe she can do this_. A voice in his head says. _She's quick. One jab to the throat or a kick in the groin would put Peter off guard._

"You okay there, Stiff?" Peter taunts. "You look like you're about to cry. I might take it easy on you if you cry."

Tobias' mouth puckers like he tasted something sour. He knows that Peter is going to destroy her.

"Come on, Stiff." He says. "Just one little tear. Maybe some begging."

Tobias tries to picture Tris on her knees, begging for mercy. The image is almost impossible to conjure into his mind. Whenever he looks at her, the vision of strength circles in his head. She might be small and frail, but she holds so much ferocity in her face that anyone can see it, only if they take the time to look.

He pulls his eyes away from her. He has got to stop thinking about her this way.

By the time his eyes make there way back to the arena, she is on the ground, Peter kicking her in the stomach. In the ribs. In the face.

Tris makes a guttural noise, blood spilling from her nose. But by some miracle, she stands.

Tobias remembers when he would practice with his initiation instructor. Amar would make sure that Tobias stayed on his feet. He would tell him things like: "A kick in the ribs is ten times worse than a broken nose." And "On your feet! On your feet!"

It's no use for Tris though; Peter just pushes her to the ground again.

Tobias can't watch this anymore. Eric is laughing. _Laughing_. Peter kicks her in the side again and she lets out a short, feminine grunt. And then her eyes shut.

"Enough!" Tobias shouts.

Eric looks at him, smirking a little. _It's like he knows, he_ knows _, I have a thing for her,_ he says to himself silently.

Picking her up like he did Will, he heaves her over his shoulder. She weighs so much less than Will it's a relief. He feels Christina's eyes on them as he walks away.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

 **-Riley**


End file.
